Of Past and Present
by OffMyTea
Summary: With a new story to be written and an old enemy on the rise, who knows what's going to happen now.


The sun was just setting behind the mountains surrounding the Saturday house as the family arrived home. They had gone on one of their annual cryptid checks, something that they did every other week to make sure that the peace stayed intact.

It had been six months now since Argost had died and the spirit of Kur had been released from Zac. It had been hard at first for Zac, living his life without his powers, but he had gotten used to it, and was now perfectly fine with being normal. But lately, things hadn't been normal. All over the world, cryptids had begun to attack people again, and the Saturdays had been on the case right away, trying to find out why.

"Anything new Doyle? Any other attacks?" Drew Saturday asked her brother as they walked in. Doyle just shook his head, eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Good. Let's hope it stays that way for a while." Doc Saturday said, coming to a stop beside Drew as they looked over Doyle's shoulder and also watched the screen.

"Why can't we just go out and catch the guy? It's not like they're impossible to find." Zak Saturday said as Fiskerton walked in with Zak on his shoulders, Zon and Komodo close behind. Drew shook her head at her son's statement.

"Because Zak, they _are_ impossible to track. But we have found a pattern to these attacks. We think the next one will be in Sydney, Australia."

"Well, then let's go! Sooner we get there; the closer we are to catching this guy." Zak said, throwing his arms up in the air to emphasize his point. With a small smile, Doc nodded and the family headed out, Doyle shutting off the computer before following them the rest of the way.

.ooOOoo.

A few hours later, they were on the other side of the world, walking through the streets of Sydney, watching every person they passed with an observant eye.

"Nothing is happening! Where is all the action?" Zak said, crossing his arms as he stopped a pouty expression crossing onto his face.

"Zak, we just have to be-" At that moment, a scream rang through the air. The family turned as one, and a smile lit up Zak's face as they saw a Cherube rampaging down the street, its fire red eyes looking onto the fleeing figures of the people of the city as they ran from what they saw as a monster, doing the natural thing and running away.

"Yes!" Zak said joyfully, grabbing his claw from where it hung on his belt and storming down the street. His family soon followed suit, attacking as more of the creatures began to show up.

As they were fighting, Zak let his wander, and he spotted a young girl in the distance, standing among the crowd of fleeing people, a calm expression on her face. She was tall and lean, though there were still hints to hidden strength within her small frame. She had startling blue eyes and long, flowing black hair that reached down to just below her shoulders, a white streak running through her hair. But there was one thing that stood out with her: the soft, orange glow coming from her eyes.

"Mom, look! It's the girl from the video!" Zak said, pointing at her. He knew that glow. It was like what his used to be, six months before. It was the controlling power of Kur. His parents seemed to have noticed it too.

"Come on!" Doc said, and the family began to weave through the crowd of both people and Cherubes around them. But the girl seemed to have picked up on the fact that she had been spotted and saw that they were pursing her. The glow died from her eyes and she turned away, fleeing down a side street before anyone could do anything.

The cryptids then became confused, as if not remembering what had happened, so they dispersed little by little, disappearing from sight as the streets became empty of any of the cryptids, leaving people confused as well.

The Saturdays continued the chase, weaving through the streets as they kept the girl in their sights.

"I got her!" Doyle said, activating his jet pack and jumping into the air, heading straight for her, his speed increasing by the minute. The girl dodged Doyle's grasp, diving into a small alley just as his hands flew past her. Doyle cursed to himself then turned back around, changing his course.

But the girl had trapped herself, and she realized this all too late. She slid to a stop at the end of the alley, looking from wall to wall then looking up, still seeing no way of escape. Turning around, she narrowed her eyes as the Saturdays cautiously made their way towards her.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We just want to talk." Doc said softly, lifting his hands slowly as a sign of peace. But the girl wasn't going to trust them so easily.

"I doubt that." She said with eyes still narrowed. Her voice was soft, yet it seemed to have such strength to it that the family didn't doubt her words either. Suddenly, she pulled two small daggers from her belt, which slowly grew into two long swords.

With the speed of a cheetah, she lunged forward, striking out at Doc. But Drew was there before her, blocking the attack with her own sword. There the two stood, locked in place by the strain of the swords against one another until Drew got the upper hand, pushing back enough to cause the two swords to clatter to the ground. She tried to dive for them, but was too late.

"Oh no you don't!" Doyle said, diving for her weapons and reaching them before she could, her hands only grabbing open air. With a scowl on her face, she slowly stood, backing away into the alley wall as she watched them all, still unsure. He tucked the two daggers into his belt, for they had grown back to their smaller size.

"Now, what is your name?" Drew asked, keeping her sword in hand, just in case. The alley was silent as the family waited for an answer from the mysterious stranger, the silence almost creating tension as the girl's eyes turned over each one of them. Finally the girl sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly as she realized that she didn't have an option in the matter anymore, for she was without weapon.

"Taylor." She said in that soft yet strong voice, a rough edge to it faintly detectable now. Her bright eyes focused on the family before her, and then she spoke again.

"Taylor Saturday."

**There you have it guys! Chapter one! :D Hope you liked it! I've had this for a while, but haven't actually posted it until now (now stop bugging me Alyss!). Oh, and I hope you liked the appearance of Taylor too.(: I'll update as soon as I can, but for now, R&R, please and thanks!**

**~ Selena**


End file.
